Erase it
by avvithlu
Summary: — Mírate y dime una cosa, ¿este eres tú Terra? Mira tu pelo, está blanco, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? ¡Dime! — /Aqua — Voy a demostrarte que estas equivocada Aqua. Solo dame tiempo. — /Terra — Volveremos a vernos. — /Vanitas


Erase it.

_¡Hola! Este no es mi primer fic, pero he perdido el passworld de mi antigua cuenta después de haber estado inactiva mucho tiempo…así que me ha dado la morriña y he vuelto con otro nuevo fic que definitivamente voy a completar (me apetece mucho) ¡Así qué…! ¿Hasta el final del capítulo? ;)_

Aqua inhaló intentando calmarse, ella no solía perder los nervios nunca y tenía claro que no los perdería ahora por un chico como ese.

— Hazme el favor— Le suplicó ella por enésima vez en lo que llevaban hablando. — ¡Dime dónde narices ha ido Terra o te juro…! — Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse mordiéndose la lengua para no continuar la frase. Ya la estaba liando…Pero la culpa no la tenía ella, sino aquello que tenía delante. "Maldito Vanitas" Pensó mirándolo mientras ceñía el entrecejo.

— ¡Oye, oye Tranquila! ¿Pero es que no ves qué si sigues así te harás vieja antes de tiempo? —

El moreno sonrío irónicamente mientras la daba un toquecito en la frente, para que ella dejara de arrugar el cejo.

Eso la impresionó muchísimo, es cierto que acababa de reírse en su cara, ¿pero no había sido eso último una broma? ¡Vaya, pero si en realidad estaban avanzando!

Sonrío hacía él en verdad contenta, Vanitas sin embargo puso cara de asco.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Preguntó él irritado, intentando alejarse de ella. Aqua no le dejó, es más lo agarró del brazo aún sonriéndole, provocando que él sacara otra mueca.

— Pues que no eres tan malo como creía —

Vanitas sintió un aguijonazo a la altura del pecho. ¿Pero qué era aquello? ¿Y quién puñetas era esa niñata amiguita del cara pan? Y además, ¿¡por qué tenía tantas confianzas con él!? Nadie, nadie en su vida lo había tocado. Ni si quiera su hermano mellizo. ¿Quién se creía ella?

Con una ira nada racional se deshizo del brazo de la chica de pelo azul, tirando bruscamente del suyo. Ella bufó enfadada.

— Solo quiero ayudarle. No cuenta con nosotros. Cree que nadie le ha perdonado, pero no es así. Él no es malo. ¿Qué es la vida sin…?—

Harto, estaba harto, así que la hizo callar con una grosería. Un beso, un beso en los labios. Oh, aquella niñita iba a mearse encima después de aquello. Y aún reiría mucho más cuando Terra apareciese en su moto negra. Porque habían quedado allí mismo, y él aparecería en cualquier momento. Entonces seguramente tendrían una buena pelea.

Aqua dio un respingo cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Pero qué imbécil! Intentó zafarse, pero él, sonriendo contra su boca, agarró sus manos con una de las suyas y, mientras con la otra en la base de su cadera la acercaba más a él, volvió a besarla.

En un momento ella se dejó llevar, aquel beso…¡No, no era para nada igual! Y lo mordió, lo mordió lo más fuerte que fue capaz.

Él sonrió para sus adentros y aprovechó que la boca de ella volvía abrirse para hacer el beso mucho más profundo.

Ella gruño, debía de estar dándole asco pero no lo hacía. Su siguiente estrategia fue una patada directa a su bragueta. Funcionó.

Cuando Vanitas se separó entre riendo y enfadado por la patada que acababa de recibir, pero no hubo tiempo para más. El ruido de una moto que se acercaba los libró a ambos de una discusión a grito pelado.

— Es él. — Declaró ella al tiempo que ambos se giraban hacia la moto. Y a pesar de que hacía unos segundos estaba enfadada, no pudo más que estar agradecida al chico moreno. Puede que fuera un imbécil y un estúpido, pero lo había traído allí. No había gastado dos horas de su tarde en vano. Él chico estúpido la había ayudado.

Él sabía lo que estaba pensando, y mierda, tenía razón. Había seguido hablando con ella, dejándola que le diera la tabarra. ¿Para qué? Bueno tenía que reconocer qué, guapa era, y que no era una niña, aunque a él le gustase reírse de ella llamándola así, y solo en su propia mente, claro está. Sino no la hubiera besado…

Se estaba volviendo un ñoñas, él era malo. Asqueroso. Todo el mundo le odiaba. Era sádico, disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás. Le gustaba ser todo aquello. Y sin embargo había vuelto a ayudar al cara pan y a la que seguro era su novia.

Estaba rabioso… ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por Terra?

Terra bajó de la moto negra que hacía poco se había comprado, le echó un último vistazo allí aparcada. Le encantaba, era estupenda. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia dónde su socio y él habían quedado.

Vanitas era un grano en el culo, no solo para él, sino para todos. Aunque ambos eran los líderes del grupo, él no siempre había estado allí. Lo que suponía que el único líder anterior era el moreno y como tal había sido y era muy respetado. Probablemente era únicamente por ello por lo que él chico era aún respetado por todos.

Cuando se acercó a cierta distancia del chico se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. "¿Una chica?" Pensó. "¿Qué es lo que hace una chica aquí?"

Se detuvo. Aquella, no era una chica cualquiera, era Aqua. Apretó el puño. Vendría a intentar detenerlo otra vez. Encima le creía culpable de algo qué él no había hecho, o al menos no conscientemente.

Frunció el ceño, planteándose si seguir o no. Pero decidió que sí. Después de todo le preocupaba la cercanía que tenía su amigo con ella.

Aqua sonrió al verlo llegar, por un momento había creído que él se echaría atrás, daría la vuelta y subiría en la moto.

— Terra…— Susurró y corrió hacía él ante la atenta mirada del de ropas rojas. Cosa que la hizo ruborizarse.

No sabía si darle un abrazo o simplemente sonreír. Además su cara no expresaba recibimiento.

— ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? Puedo encargarme de todo, créeme. Ahora sí tengo claras las cosas. — La rabia contenida hizo que ella se parara en el momento en que iba a darle un abrazo.

— ¡Pero eso no es verdad! — Explotó la peliazul furiosa. — Mírate y dime una cosa, ¿este eres tú Terra? Mira tu pelo, está blanco, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? ¡Dime! —

Él se envaró, no iba a continuar allí por mucho más. Miró a Vanitas que sonreía ante la escena. La chica lo divertía, lo conocía demasiado y lo sabía, aquello lo enfadaba mucho más.

Aqua lo agarro del brazo, provocando que volviera a centrar su atención en ella.

— Terra. Déjame ayudarte—

Y eso acabó con su autocontrol, se soltó de su agarre de la misma manera en que Vanitas lo había hecho antes.

Ella se quedó quieta, estática. Le dolía. Todo aquello le dolía. Pero tal vez si le comentaba lo de Ven…¡Sí, él reaccionaría y volvería con ella!

Pero se dio cuenta de que aún no podía hacer nada, él caminaba ya de nuevo hacía su moto.

Vanitas sonrió subiéndose a la suya amarilla que llevaba aparcada desde un inicio a su derecha. La puso en marcha haciendo que el motor ronroneara y la paso por la izquierda, no sin antes susurrarla con una estruendosa carcajada.

— Volveremos a vernos. — Después desapareció por la carretera en dirección norte.

Terra aún estaba subiéndose en la moto. Ella deseó que él se acercara, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos esperando oír el perderse de la moto a lo lejos como había ocurrido con el otro.

Pero no fue así, le pareció escuchar que la moto iba directa a ella. Abrió los ojos. Terra se dirigía hacia ella con una rapidez descomunal. ¿Iba a atropellarla? No, no lo haría era Terra después de todo.

"Sigue dudando de mí" Pensó, provocando que su enfado aumentará aún más. Iba a demostrarlo, iba a probar que ella se equivocaba y que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada malo. Tenía 17 años, lo que hacía era lo común en un chico de su edad.

— Voy a demostrarte que estas equivocada Aqua. Solo dame tiempo. — Grito dando dos vueltas alrededor de la chica. Que lo miraba como si fuera un caso perdido, otra vez, exactamente como la noche en que abandonó el mundo en el que ambos habían vivido desde pequeños.

— Coge un tren y márchate — Fue lo último que le dijo, mientras seguía el rumbo del pelo pincho que ahora era un punto en la carretera.

Fue Aqua la que entonces apretó los puños. Volvería, pero por Ven, y luego iría a buscarle de nuevo.

_Chanchanchan ya está a ver qué os a parecido. DEJAD REVIEWS POR FAVOR. Un beso a todos;)_


End file.
